


Loose Ends

by gdiminyard



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic, Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, F/F, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Multi, TFC, if they had it easy they wouldn't be foxes, just cause i took out the magic doesn't mean it's not eventful, post tkm, post-canon tfc, the foxhole court x the raven cycle, the gangsey as foxes, trc, trc au, trc x tfc, yet another crossover surprise surprise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2018-12-13 00:39:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11748510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gdiminyard/pseuds/gdiminyard
Summary: Nicky gestured at them expansively. "You guys are like a more civilized version of Neil and Andrew. No offence, Neil dear. But you know."Ronan's mouth stretched to a slow, ferocious grin that was in no way friendly. "Hear that, Dick?" he said in an almost delighted way Neil didn't buy for a second. "They think I'm civilized."Gansey did not seem affected, likely used to Ronan's behavior. He let out a long-suffering sigh. "Please do not urge him," he told the Foxes. "He's only ever so willing to prove you wrong.""I am being perfectly fucking civil," Ronan replied, still grinning.Or, the one where a team of misfits from Henrietta, Virginia move into the Foxhole Court, and bring along their own share of secrets, scars and mayhem.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello wonderful people! Sorry for the silence. I have no way to excuse myself besides pure procrastination but I HAVE been on holidays for a while and I haven't stopped writing!!
> 
> Quick disclaimer: I am in no way done with my tfc x tmi au, it's just that this idea would not let me be until I wrote it down (which is my excuse for everything I write, let's be real) and suddenly more and more things started weaving into the headcanon and now I have a little crossover fic already plotted out
> 
> I really wanted this to be a simple one-shot, but of course I have no impulse control, so now you're getting another (albeit smaller) crossover OOPS
> 
> Also there's SO MANY people to keep track of, I honestly hope I can do them justice *sigh*
> 
> As always, let me know if anything is amiss (English is not my native language and I've never been to the States, I'm just using google maps and hoping for the best) and I hope you enjoy!

 

 

 

Narrowing down possible recruits for next year's lineup took less work than the Foxes originally thought.

 

  
Presumably because the person they had been meaning to recruit first was friends with the rest of the new members. They were all from the same high school in a middle-of-nowhere place and according to Wymack, all it took was making sure all of them could make it in, and it was as good as done.

 

  
He was also friends with Kevin Day. That in itself sounded like a contradiction. Despite Kevin's camera-friendly facade, he didn't have the most winning personality in real life. And with the exception of Jeremy Knox, captain of the USC Trojans and one of Kevin's only friends, the Foxes had not seen Kevin being genuinely nice to anyone.

 

  
Meeting the new recruits for the first time was interesting, to say the least. It was half a day's ride from Henrietta, Virginia to Palmetto, and the recruits would meet the Foxes in the Court. They had already made space for the newbies to sit, and were waiting in their reassigned positions as the others started to show up.

 

  
When Wymack brought them in, Dan got up from her seat and went to stand next to Coach so she could greet them.

 

  
Neil and the rest warily took them in from their seats. He had seen their pictures and stats, sure, but it was different watching them up close.

 

  
Neil was short, but the girl in their company was tiny. Blue Sargent's outfit seemed to be consisted of half a dozen other outfits sewn together and another half a dozen clips adorned her chopped, black hair. She was, impossibly, even shorter than Andrew and Aaron. One guy was only slightly shorter than the other two, with light brown hair and plain, faded clothes. Adam Parrish. The tallest one, Ronan Lynch, had a buzz cut and was wearing a loose, sleeveless shirt that did little to hide the edge of a tattoo down his shoulder. His attention seemed to be a thousand miles away as Dan introduced herself and the Foxes to them.

 

  
Their stance was casual, yet closed off. By the way Andrew shifted closer to Neil's side to get a better look, he knew he was seeing the same thing Neil was; the practiced ease of someone trying to appear normal while being under everyone's attention. Adam and Ronan were standing close to each other, not enough to touch but enough to have almost no space between them.

 

  
The last guy seemed the oddest out of the bunch, simply because he looked the most normal. In fact, he looked like he wandered in by accident on his way to a magazine photoshooot.

 

  
As if sensing the attention, he turned towards them. The smile he threw them was so big it was blinding.

 

  
"Kevin Day," he called out, even though they weren't that far away. "We meet again."

 

  
Everyone turned to stare as Kevin got up from his seat and went towards him. And then, to everyone's complete shock, the impossible happened; they _hugged_.

 

  
Someone, likely Matt, made a choking noise from across the room. The Foxes all watched, bewildered, as Kevin looked at the new guy and they genuinely _smiled at each other_.

 

  
"Richard Gansey," he said, still grinning. "Welcome to the lineup. I've been waiting to see you again."

 

  
"Please, just call me Gansey," Gansey said with an easy laugh.

 

  
Ronan snorted, and spoke up. "Please don't."

 

  
Gansey continued as if Ronan hadn't talked. "I get enough crap from these guys already. Did you know they didn't even believe me when I said we were friends?"

 

  
"That's because you don't have friends," Blue piped in sarcastically, but she was also watching the exchange with a smile.

 

  
Adam's lips quirked upwards too. "You _are_ quite odd to be around, you gotta admit."

 

  
"Rude," Gansey smiled sheepishly, but didn't try to deflect those accusations.

 

  
"We had the same doubts with Kevin," Allison said, motioning at him with her chin. "The only people he's willing to tolerate is Andrew and Neil, and even they are suffering for it."

 

  
Kevin turned around with an eye roll, and went back to his seat between Neil and Andrew as Nicky laughed at him.

 

  
Coach waited for a bit in case anyone else wanted to speak up, then turned to look at the rest of the Foxes. "Right, well. I'm sure you all know by now, but I'm gonna go through the introductions once more; Adam Parrish and Ronan Lynch, backliners. Richard Gansey, striker. Blue Sargent, goalkeeper. You already know their stats. I know it's hard, but try not to scare them off from day one."

 

  
Dan motioned for them to take a seat and went back to her own spot, trying not to show how anxious she was. None of them liked outsiders, even if they had picked them themselves, but this was something they had to go through if they still wanted to qualify. So like Dan, Neil swallowed his distrust and kept his face calm.

 

  
They all had to pass by Neil, Andrew and Kevin to get to their assigned seats. But then Aaron spoke up for the first time: "Wait, she's a goalkeeper? That's a joke, right?"

 

  
"Christ, Aaron," Nicky muttered, rubbing his forehead in exasperation.

 

  
Then Blue looked up, no doubt ready to defend herself, but suddenly came to a stop in front of them, making Gansey almost bump into her back. Neil thought perhaps she wanted to start a fight that would not go well for anyone, much less her if she came near Aaron with Andrew right there. Instead Blue stared down at Aaron with her lips pursed, and then Andrew.

 

  
Andrew's only indication that he noticed was to flick his eyes upwards.

 

  
Blue jerked back as if Andrew's stare physically pushed her away, putting herself into Gansey's personal space. She didn't drop his stare, though hers had gone vacant.

 

  
Immediately, Gansey's hands came to rest on her arms. "What is it, Jane?" he spoke gently, as if not to scare her off.

 

  
Adam and Ronan, who were already sitting, turned to look at them instinctively at the sound of his voice. Interesting, Neil thought absently, how they seemed so reactive with Gansey.

 

  
Blue opened her mouth to speak, but she only managed to mumble something incomprehensible. Whatever it was, though, Gansey seemed to have caught it because he looked at Andrew too.

 

  
His shoulders tensed ever so slightly, and Neil braced himself. As soon as Gansey went rigid, though, he immediately relaxed. "No, Jane," he said with the same tone as before, as if trying to calm down a child. He sounded almost relieved, himself. "No, it's not him."

 

  
Neil didn't understand what that meant, but it seemed to do the trick. Blue finally snapped out of her daze and blinked a few times. She looked at Gansey as if just seeing him there, and turned to the others with a grimace.

 

  
"Right," she said normally, as if nothing happened. "Right, yeah, my bad."

 

  
"Um," Nicky spoke up, eyes darting between Blue and Andrew. "Everything okay? Do you guys know each other?"

 

  
"Yes and no," Blue said, and hurried to her seat along with Gansey.

 

  
Aaron went back to ignoring them, interest already lost. Andrew looked at Gansey and raised an eyebrow, silently waiting for an explanation to what that was all about.

 

  
"He- you just..." Gansey trailed off, unsure of what words to use. "Remind us of someone, that's all," he said at last, and grimaced as if the words left a bitter taste in his mouth.

 

  
Andrew didn't miss that, judging from the way his lips pursed ever so slightly, and didn't particularly seem to like the answer he got.

 

  
"Will it be a problem?" Wymack said, looking between them steadily.

 

  
It was Blue who answered. "Um, no...sir. Everything is fine. I just mistook him for a... friend of mine."

 

  
"Is that how you normally react when you greet your friends?" Allison asked with a raised eyebrow. "By having a breakdown? You look like you saw a ghost."

 

  
"Allison," Renee chastised her quietly, the same time Ronan's head snapped at her direction. There was a flash of something in his eyes that reminded Neil of Andrew, of a muted ferocity that was barely concealed behind a calm face. It did not make him feel easier seeing that.

 

  
"Don't talk about things you don't know," he responded, the hint of that barely controlled edge in his voice. Allison looked like she was ready to argue more, but a better look at Ronan's face made her change her mind. Maybe she saw the silent threat, or maybe she decided it wasn't worth it at the time being, and just muttered a simple "whatever" in response.

 

  
Blue put a hand on Ronan's bicep, trying to gain his attention back. "It's fine, Ronan," she reassured him quietly. After another moment, Ronan turned to Blue and pulled his seat slightly closer to hers, expression still blank as he searched her face. In the silent exchange that followed, Blue shot him a grateful look and nodded at whatever she saw back.

 

  
Just like that, the tension evaporated. Ronan slowly leaned back again. Gansey sat closer to Blue's other side, shoulder bumping into hers for support. Adam reached behind Ronan to give her a small pat on the back.

 

  
Neil looked between them all and tried to understand. He thought Ronan and Adam were the closest, but they all seemed particularly close at that moment.

 

  
He looked towards Dan, and seemed to come to the same realization as she did. The new kids had already had their own dynamics in the group. Dan knew firsthand how difficult it would be to convince them to let the rest of them in, just like when the twins and Nicky arrived.

 

  
They would work through it. If Neil could get through Andrew and Aaron enough to convince them to behave around the upperclassmen, the new recruits would be a piece of cake.

 

  
Even though Aaron was also right there, Ronan looked towards Andrew and said "so you're Minyard."

 

  
Without looking up, Andrew replied dismissively, "one of them."

 

  
Ronan's heavy stare lingered on Andrew long enough to make Neil start feeling uncomfortable, then to Aaron. He didn't know what he was looking for, but he snapped his head towards Adam. "I don't see it," he muttered.

 

  
"See what?" Neil asked.

 

  
Ronan ignored him. He went back to looking right ahead and ignoring everyone, chewing on his leather wristbands absently. His attention seemed to be barely kept focused.

 

  
Neil did a double take; and stared.

 

  
At first he thought it was just a trick of the light, but there, underneath Ronan's numerous wristbands, the skin looked different.

 

  
From his wrists to his elbows, it looked scarred.

 

  
Almost instinctively, his hand went to clutch the inside of his own arm. His map of scars and burns was hidden from view from the armbands Andrew had given him. Andrew's own story was always concealed by his trademark armbands, only shown to Neil when nobody was around. Ronan, apparently, didn't care enough to hide his.

 

  
Ronan turned to look at them both then. He didn't flinch or balk under their staring, simply inclined his head in silent understanding. He gestured at Neil's face. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours."

 

  
Adam looked at Ronan as if he was being particularly annoying, and then to Neil. "I'm sorry for his behalf. Lynch has no brain-to-mouth filter whatsoever." He waved his hand.

 

  
"To answer your question, we have a friend back home who's a big exy fan," Gansey explained. "He doesn't play the sport, but he's still very hyped about it. He was particularly excited when we told him we'll be on the same team as one of his all time favorite players."

 

  
"Ohh my gosh," Nicky cooed. "Andrew has a fanboy? That's so cute."

 

  
Andrew didn't react, but Neil knew Nicky was going to get it if he opened his mouth again.

 

  
"Anyway," Dan cut in pointedly. "You three are going to share one of the empty dorms in the Fox Tower. Blue will be with me, Allison, and Renee in our own dorm. You'll get the summer schedule. Also, you have to get cleared off from Abby, our nurse, before you can step foot on the court. It's mandatory for all of us to get checked up. Any questions?"

 

  
"Um," Adam spoke up, and looked at his friends nervously. He looked like he was forcing himself to ask. "Is that... really necessary? The checkup, I mean," he added, biting his lip. He was playing with the hem of his shirt, the same way Neil used to do, to make sure everything under it was hidden.

 

  
Andrew knew, too. He looked at Adam as if re-evaluating what he first saw of him.

 

  
"Are you permanently deaf now, Parrish?" Ronan cut in casually. "Too many balls in the head? What part of 'mandatory' did you not understand?"

 

  
Adam's head whipped towards him, his anxiety forgotten. "When you make the effort to talk, you can't shut up again, Lynch," he shot back.

 

  
Ronan's mouth stretched to a smirk, and he pretended to zip his mouth shut, throwing the imaginary key over his shoulder. Adam seemed like he was going to call him out again, then settled for quietly seething at him.

 

  
Under it, though, Neil could tell there was gratitude for the distraction.

 

  
Nicky gestured at them expansively. "You guys are like a more civilized version of Neil and Andrew. No offence, Neil dear. But you know."

 

  
Ronan's mouth stretched to a slow, ferocious grin that was in no way friendly. "Hear that, Dick?" he said in an almost delighted way Neil didn't buy for a second. "They think I'm civilized."

 

  
Gansey did not seem affected, likely used to Ronan's behavior. He let out a long-suffering sigh. "Please do not urge him," he told the Foxes. "He's only ever so willing to prove you wrong."

 

  
"I am being perfectly fucking civil," Ronan replied, still grinning.

 

  
"You're being a pain in the ass," Blue retorted. "Ugh, Ravens and their attitude problems."

 

  
More than one Fox tensed up at the mention of Ravens, Neil included. He looked to Kevin, who blinked at them in turn, lost.

 

  
"Not those Ravens, Kevin," Gansey told him with a chuckle. Neil was secretly glad he didn't say 'your Ravens' to him instead. "Jane means us three. Aglionby is a private Academy, you see. They have a raven symbol, and she still likes to call us Ravens even if we graduated. I suppose we have to get used to Foxes now instead, do we not?" he wondered with a reassuring smile.

 

  
It was easy to see why the other three crowded around him; even though he looked normal, there was something about Richard Gansey that made people turn their heads and stare, fascinated. It seemed to come naturally, not like Kevin's practiced smile for the cameras. He looked at everyone as if it was the most natural thing for them to stop and listen to everything he has to say.

 

  
Neil could not for the life of him understand what these new kids were getting his Foxes into.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIVE!!!!!!
> 
> no but seriously, I am so sorry for the radio silence?? I may have been inactive for a little while but I've been reading all the comments!! I can't believe how much love this story is getting already, thank you everyone for the comments and kudos! <3
> 
> a few things to point out:
> 
> \- this will probably exceed the three chapters I was trying to maintain (I have IDEAS ok)  
> \- I'm taking QUITE a few liberties merging two canon stories in an alternate universe, so if a detail from canon is not correct, it was probably intended to be different to fit the setting  
> \- THIS IS NOT BETA'D. I'm trying my best to look for typos or things that make no sense but it's 6am and I'm lagging, so if you still spot anything, don't hesitate to point it out! (nicely pls im sensitive)  
> \- I'll be taking this story (along with some other projects I'm tackling) to NaNoWriMo, so if you're also participating this November come talk to me about it on giovi-gee.tumblr.com  
> \- come talk to me about anything!!! I'm on my own there lmao I need friends
> 
> hope you enjoy!

 

 

 

Andrew could always read the darkness in others. He had to, if it meant keeping him and his safe. It followed people like a shadow, like an itch under their skin they couldn't get rid of. It was what had you jumping out of your skin in the middle of the night, not realizing what was real and what was a nightmare.

 

It followed him in more ways than he could possibly count, and yet would never forget. For Neil, it was a dead name he spent his entire life trying to shed. For his brother, it was pills and a heavy Exy racquet. Renee, Kevin, even Nicky. People he allowed to associate with because their darkness he knew, could easily understand. Like calls to like, after all.

 

He spent the first few days observing their new recruits, how they behaved around each other and the Foxes. It was clear that, since they were already friends, their dynamics have been settled. It would take more than just a week to get them to open up. Fortunately for Coach and Dan's blood pressure, they seemed willing enough to associate with the upperclassmen, if not just a bit reluctant.

 

Andrew was not surprised when the new kids seemed to want to befriend Neil as well. Unbeknownst to him, he had the same puppy look as last year, that made the Foxes want to drop everything and help him, and still looked miffed when someone was being friendly towards him. Andrew was perfectly aware how much of a mistake it would be to underestimate Neil, and could not for the life of him understand how the others could _not_ see it. 

 

_At least he doesn't look as closed off anymore_ , Andrew thought now as he half paid attention to Neil talk to two of their newest recruits, Blue and Ronan, about something he was too far away to hear.

 

Andrew would never admit it, but the goalie's initial reaction to him had threw him off. He was used to hard stares and judgemental whispers, but the way Blue had recoiled away from him spoke of something - _someone_ \- else entirely. Whatever that friend she reminded him of did, it was serious.

 

Neil said something to them that made Blue throw her head back and laugh easily. She was not hitting on him, that much was obvious. It was a real, friendly laugh, not a fake one just to keep Neil's attention. Ronan's mouth twitched ever so slightly, fighting off a smirk of his own.

 

Andrew's attention snapped into focus when Ronan grunted something in reply. He gestured towards Andrew's direction with his chin while he asked, earning a frown from his tiny friend.

 

Neil looked surprised from whatever Ronan asked, and turned to look as well. Andrew raised an eyebrow in reply, not bothering to pretend that he wasn't already watching. Neil always knew when he was watching. He shrugged at whatever Ronan asked and offered him a tentative smile.

 

Ronan turned to look at him fully, and Andrew looked back, unmoving. He watched as the backliner walked away from the other two and went to stand next to Adam Parrish. Ronan muttered something inaudible to him; the boy in question didn't reply, only turned to look at Ronan. Ronan finally dragged his searching eyes off of Andrew's face and towards his friend.

 

It was that same darkness ghosting over their new recruits that had him keeping a closer eye. Not all four. He was not interested in the tiny goalie girl or Kevin's whatever friend. Those he had dismissed right away as harmless.

 

These two, though.

 

They would hold wordless conversations with just a look, or head off to the side to talk quietly amongst themselves. It was suspicious as fuck, and Andrew did not like it. He'd had enough shit the past year to last a few lifetimes. He would not let anything happen on his watch again.

 

Something was definitely off about both of them. Ronan wore his anger on his sleeve, like a shield. Andrew knew a defence mechanism when he saw it and was not impressed. He also knew when someone was dancing around their problems like a time bomb about to go off at any moment. Ronan was aggressive on court, but that was to be expected.

 

Adam had a more muted ferocity on him, which is what had Andrew always watching them. Anger he could work with. But he had spent enough time around Neil to spot a walking liar from a mile away, someone with shifty eyes and a quiet voice shying from personal questions and checking the exits of every room.

 

Andrew would take no chances with anybody. He would not let anyone walk up to him like that again.

 

 

~

 

 

"They're coming with us," Andrew told the others on the Friday of their first week of practice. They were in their dorm room, preparing for a weekend in Columbia. Aaron was sitting along with Nicky on the couch. Andrew was perched on the windowsill and staring outside, not turning to acknowledge them while talking.

 

His brother in question raised an eyebrow at him. "They who?"

 

"Parrish and Lynch."

 

Neil, who was in the kitchen storing things away, paused and turned to regard him. Neil knew him better than anyone, that much was plain for all to see, as Andrew knew Neil. It was why he said nothing, and only gave Andrew a nod in response. Even if he did not like his means, he knew the reasons why Andrew had to do them. They were attuned, saw the world the same; Neil knew how to read people's mannerisms and actions after so long hiding in plain sight. At first, he would steer clear of Renee even if he knew next to nothing about her, seeing through her facade right away. Neil too knew darkness when he saw it.

 

Kevin, apparently, did not. "Why the fuck? You don't know them. You've never even talked to them."

 

There wasn't a question in there, so Andrew said nothing.

 

Kevin seemed ready to argue, but Neil stepped in before he could say anything that'd get him in trouble. "There's not enough room for them," he pointed out.

 

"They can sleep on the floor or they can drive back," Andrew said. "I don't care."

 

He could just see Aaron giving him an odd look from the corner of his eye, but paid no mind to it. If his brother had anything to say, he could just speak up.

 

"What if they don't want to?" Kevin pressed, crossing his arms stubbornly. "You can't just announce it to them and expect them to agree right away."

 

"Nonsense, we're a delight," Nicky grinned and waved his hand in dismissal, even if he also seemed unsure about what his cousin was up to.

 

Andrew didn't point out that that was exactly what they had done to Neil when he first arrived. "If only I had thought of that," he deadpanned, the barest hint of sarcasm sipping into his usually flat tone. Sometimes Kevin's bitching was insufferable.

 

"They already agreed," Neil guessed, tilting his head to the side as he finally understood why Ronan had approached him earlier that day. Andrew looked at him, neither confirming nor denying it.

 

"I still don't agree with this-" Kevin started.

 

"But I didn't ask you, did I?" Andrew said, turning a stony stare on him and efficiently shutting him up. "Kevin. Look at me," he said, just a tad bit annoyed that he had to spell everything out. "I'm doing this for you. Obviously."

 

When it finally clicked, Kevin widened his eyes. "You don't think they're onto something, do you? I mean... they're Gansey's friends," the idiot said, as if that suddenly explained everything.

 

"I don't know them," Andrew spoke slowly, feeling like he was talking to a gigantic toddler. Which he supposed he was. "So I'll get to know them. Extensively. I don't much care how you morally feel about this. Anything else?" he asked them, finally turning to regard everyone.

 

Kevin looked as if he had a little more to say, then decided against it and headed off, huffing and puffing. Smart move.

 

No one else had anything to say afterwards, and that was that.

 

 

~

 

 

Andrew had accurately predicted that asking both Adam and Ronan to join them in Columbia was the best course of action. If he had asked them separately, chances were they would make a fuss about it, and that would draw the attention of the upperclassmen. Not that he particularly cared what they'd think of him doing this again, but he wanted them off his business. So he had invited both backliners to join, and was only a little surprised at how easily they agreed. Interesting.

 

There was no way to fit everyone in one car, so Adam and Ronan followed them close behind with Ronan's own -very- expensive car. Andrew was only slightly impressed.

 

They took a first stop as Sweetie's for their regular meal before a night out. Nicky, Ronan, and Neil sat on the one side of the booth, while Andrew, Adam and Aaron claimed the other, effectively putting both their new additions in the middle. They each got their usual order, while Adam abstained and Ronan ordered fries.

 

Once the waitress left with their order, Ronan raised an eyebrow at his friend. "You're not gonna go broke if you get a burger or something, Parrish. Knock it off."

 

"I'm just not that hungry," Adam muttered, playing with a fraying thread on his ripped jeans.

 

Ronan only muttered something unflattering back, and shook his head in response.

 

Neil turned to look at Adam, something akin to understanding in his eyes. "We can share, if you want," he said, unsure. "I usually don't eat all of it because it's too much, and Andrew eats the rest for me."

 

Adam's head snapped up and he stared at Neil, searching his face for answers. He replied, at length, "no, that's fine. I'm really not hungry right now."

 

Neil just nodded, dropping it immediately. "Okay. But if you change your mind..." he trailed off with a shrug.

 

Andrew watched the two sob stories try to sympathize with each other and sighed inwardly. He could tell right away that if Parrish had as much of a peeve with expenses as Neil did, he would never agree to charity or pity, even for something as small as a fucking cheeseburger. The irony of the situation was not lost on him.

 

When their food arrived, Nicky felt the need to fill in the silence, as per usual. "So," he began around a mouthful of burger, "anyone you got back in Henrietta? Family? Any significant others?"

 

"Nicky, for fuck's sake," Aaron muttered and huffed loudly.

 

"What?" Nicky said, eyes too wide to look innocent. "I'm just trying to make small talk. Get to know them, you know?"

 

Ronan looked at Adam almost amused, and Adam a bit uncomfortable. "Sure," Ronan only replied vaguely, and didn't elaborate further.

 

"Oh, Nicky," Andrew spoke up. "You're losing your touch."

 

"What?" Nicky turned to look at him, then noticed how Ronan and Adam were looking at each other. "Wh- oh!" he exclaimed. "Oh, nice. I mean, that's really nice, actually," he grinned. If Andrew had to guess, there were probably quite a few bets regarding their new Foxes going around already. And no doubt most of them were dating related.

 

"You're together?" Aaron seemed to finally catch own, frowning. A mistake.

 

Immediately, Adam stiffened. Ronan's eyes snapped towards Aaron, gauging his reaction. "Yes," he said, slowly. "Got something to say about that?"

 

Andrew tilted his head slightly, waiting to see how this would turn out. Even if his brother would have it coming, and he was curious to see just how interesting his new friends would turn out to be, he'd not let this escalate further. "Aaron, that's rude," he deadpanned, slipping on a fake, lazy grin. "Don't be rude to our guests."

 

Aaron, for his part, only muttered an "it wasn't meant to be rude" and kept his eyes on his plate. "And you're one to talk."

 

The rest of their meal continued in a slightly awkward silence, occasionally broken by Nicky asking vague questions to actually get to know them better, and Kevin with his exy-related ones. They used to live with Gansey throughout high school, until Ronan's older brother had to leave and his little brother was not old enough to look after their mother. Then Ronan went back to living in his family's barns with them. Adam said little about his background, just that after Gansey he had been living with Ronan since their senior year in high school. They both picked up Exy because of Gansey's obsession with it. There was more to it, obviously, but it was enough for Nicky to stop pestering.

 

Everyone more or less behaved, until it was finally time to head to Eden's.

 

Once there, it took double the time to find someplace to park with two cars, but at least they got in right away. Andrew told the others to find them a big enough table for everyone, and gestured at Neil to follow him to the bar.

 

They waited until Roland was no longer occupied with other customers, then waved him over. He came over and greeted them with an easy smile.

 

"Long time no see, guys," he called out to them over the boisterous music. "Looking good, Neil. And who are your new friends?" he pointed somewhere over Andrew's head, no doubt to where the others were sitting.

 

"Guests," Andrew corrected, tilting his head slightly closer. "We're just getting to know them. So they'll have the usual."

 

"I see," Roland nodded, and gave him a knowing look. "And for Neil, perhaps a soda?"

 

"Ha ha," Neil said with an eyeroll. "Yes."

 

"I'm just saying, it doesn't hurt to let yourself loose once in a while," Roland laughed and got to work on their regular-plus-something order.

 

Neil didn't reply to that, just pointedly looked towards their table. 

 

"Hey," Andrew muttered to him. "If this bothers you, get whatever Kevin is drinking and I'll keep an eye on you."

 

Neil turned to look at him, expression unguarded. Andrew resisted the urge to shove his face away. Of course, the last time he pulled that trick on someone it was on Neil himself. It would make perfect sense if Neil did not want to be around to witness it on someone else, even if he already said he trusted Andrew's judgement. It would be too many people to keep track of, Andrew guessed, but nothing he hadn't done before. The idiot needed to understand he was not being pushed into it.

 

"I...no," Neil said at last, eyes soft. "No, I'm fine."

 

"You're not allowed to say the words 'I'm fine' again for the rest of the night," Andrew ground out, turning away so he could grab the tray and hide his face from Neil's oh so open expression. "Make way."

 

Okay, so maybe he wasn't as immune to Neil's puppy eyes as he wanted to. No one else needed to know that.

 

Neil walked ahead of him, neatly making way between sweaty, drunk bodies for them both to pass through. As soon as he set the tray on the table, half of its contents disappeared. Adam raised an eyebrow as he watched the great Kevin Day steadfastly trying to ruin his liver in a matter of seconds.

 

"Are we on a timer?" he mused.

 

"Fame comes with a price," Ronan retorted, to which Kevin either didn't catch or completely ignored in his haste of making himself drunk and scarce. Aaron and Nicky were gone not too long after, trailing after him.

 

Neil took his regular seat next to Andrew, playing with his soda can absently.

 

"He won't drink?" Ronan said, pointing at Neil.

 

"He doesn't want to," Andrew shrugged. "You don't, either. I just assumed that you did."

 

Adam seemed skeptical. "You can drink, but one of us has to stay sober if we wanna drive back in one piece," he told Ronan. "And I know it ain't you, Lynch."

 

"Rude," Ronan said, without heat. Andrew had not heard him being snappy towards Adam at all, always seeming more... settled. He reached over with a huff and took one of the shots. 

 

"Forgive me if I don't trust you on this anymore," Adam said with an eyeroll and Ronan smirked, no doubt sharing an inside joke within themselves. Seemingly distracted, Ronan went to throw his drink back.

 

And stopped.

 

"Oh? What's this?" Ronan said, smiling slowly, his whole demeanor shifting. He inspected the little glass of alcohol, turning it over in his hand under the flashing lights. "Huh. Adam, it seems our drinks are spiked."

 

"What?" Adam sat forward, suddenly alarmed.

 

"Oh, just these, probably," Ronan gestured, still grinning sharply as he turned to stare right at Andrew. "Because these were made specifically for us, right?"

 

Not bothering to beat around the bush, Andrew simply said, "Yes." So, there was more to Ronan Lynch than he let on. Interesting.

 

Adam looked from Neil's nervous posture to Andrew's calm one. His eyes flashed dangerously, the anger almost palpable around him. _There you are_ , Andrew thought. _Finally_.

 

"You have no idea-" Adam started.

 

"Stand down, Parrish," Ronan waved his hand in dismissal. "I can look after myself just fine." To Andrew, he said, "That was clever. Nice try. But, there's only one problem." Ronan leaned in, as if sharing a secret with Andrew. "There's nothing you can give me that I haven't already done. Whatever little thing you slipped into my drink? Would have no effect on me."

 

He leaned back into his seat, then kicked back the shot in one swift motion. "Parrish, on the other hand. That would have been quite the sight, if he decided to have some fun tonight. That would have also made me quite angry."

 

He was already angry, Andrew could tell, but Andrew was not bothered about it. "You got me there," he said, not the least bit apologetic. He made himself grin at them, slow and razor-sharp. "Surprise."

 

"Minyard," Ronan started, fingers tapping on the chair rapidly as he tried to keep his tone even. "Look, I don't believe you're a stupid sack of shit. There must be a perfectly reasonable explanation for what you tried to do."

 

He looked at Andrew again, his own smile gone. "And I just can't wait to hear it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the lack of Gansey on this, I'll make it up on the next chapter!


End file.
